Te quiero, a pesar del tiempo
by A. Winter
Summary: Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza. No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay. En el rocío de las pequeñas cosas, el corazón encuentra su mañana y toma su frescura. La lucha de Draco por ganar la confianza de Harry. HarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Te quiero, a pesar del tiempo**

Resumen:

Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza. No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay. En el rocío de las pequeñas cosas, el corazón encuentra su mañana y toma su frescura.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece

Notas: La historia se desarrolla durante el sexto curso en Hogwarts. Los epígrafes que estoy colocando son como el resumen del capítulo. El título del fic también es una cita pero su autor es anónimo.

Drarry/Harco

**0  
Depresión**

"Sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces me he dormido con el deseo y la esperanza de no despertar más"

Goethe

Draco Malfoy despertó sintiéndose miserable. Se vistió con parsimonia mientras observaba las cortinas de su cama, esas cortinas negras que habían estado allí desde que él podía recordar. Las mismas cortinas que su padre había comprado para que aprendiera a no temerle a la oscuridad, pero no la oscuridad que ahora habitaba su casa, deslizándose por los pasillos suavemente, suavemente como si la seda de sus cortinas negras fueran arrastrándose por el piso.

Demoró todo lo que pudo con su arreglo personal. Mientras más pudiera evitar estar cerca de esa criatura que había sido un mago tiempo atrás; mientras menos pudiera ver a Voldemort relamiéndose cada vez que lo veía, a él y a su madre, mejor. Sabía que cuando se lo pidiera, su padre entregaría a cualquiera de los dos para que fuera poseído por ese ser asqueroso.

Toda su vida se había vuelto miserable después de la misión, esa tarea que tenía que realizar a cambio de su vida y la de su madre, su padre bien podía estar yéndose al infierno. Sabía que su madre había pedido ayuda a Snape, sabía que éste no dudaría en ayudarlo pero, eso no lo hacía más fácil. Matar a Albus Dumbledore ni más ni menos, tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer algo que no quería hacer. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía oportunidad, que la serpiente le había encargado la misión sólo para humillar al inútil de su padre. Además estaba Él…

- Buenos días Draco- lo saludó una mujer elegante cuya belleza aún se apreciaba detrás del cansancio.

-Buenos días madre- saludó de vuelta mecánicamente

-No hay nadie aquí, querido

Draco se apresuró a abrazar a su madre con fuerza y permitió que ella le besara ambas mejillas. Dejó salir dos lágrimas que su madre se apresuró a limpiar, sólo ella podría entender el dolor que sentía y apoyarlo, sólo ella podría ser llamada humana en esa mansión de la que ya no sentía ganas de jactarse. Ella no sabía de la amenaza del lord, si lo supiera llegaría a suicidarse para evitar que Draco se convirtiera en asesino.

-Algún día escaparemos de esto- susurró ella- la pesadilla terminará

-Ese día me parece cada vez más lejano, hay veces que al dormir pienso en que sería mucho mejor que a mi corazón le diera pereza despertar

-No debes perder la esperanza, lo que sucede no es culpa tuya. Me gustaría haber tenido el valor de desafiar a mi familia y casarme con algún mestizo o un sangre pura pobre

-No, no te culpes. Si aún queda esperanza entonces no quiero que te culpes

Escucharon pasos acercarse a ellos y como siempre tuvieron que separarse sin decir palabra. Draco caminó por un pasillo preguntándose que podría hacer, ¿podría pedirle ayuda a él? O tendría que arreglárselas solo. Deseó una vez más morir durmiendo, mientras caminaba por ese pasillo oscuro, tan oscuro como las cortinas negras de su cama.

0o0

Breve introducción de la historia, la narración cambiará en los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos

A. Winter


	2. Chapter 2

**Te quiero, a pesar del tiempo**

Drarry/Harco

Nota: Lucius Malfoy no fue apresado al final del quinto año en mi fic. Sirius si murió, sorry.

**1**

**Los sentimientos que no quiero tener**

"Siempre que haya un vacío en tu vida, llénalo de amor."  
Amado Nervo

Toda su vida era un asco, dejando de lado el hecho de que tenía que ser marcado a los 16 años, y que tenía que asesinar a Albus Dumbledore después de dejar entrar a una considerable cantidad de mortífagos al castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta; dejando de lado todo eso, estaba el problema de que estaba teniendo extraños sentimientos que no lograba comprender del todo. Desde que entró a cuarto año comenzó a comportarse diferente, en su momento no lo notó, sin embargo ahora le parecía evidente y necesitaba –y su mente se rehusaba- aclarar ese asunto antes de volver al colegio.

-Muy maduro de mi parte- se dijo entre dientes con la mirada fija en sus pies

Ciertamente se estaba comportando con una madurez poco característica de él al no huir de su problema –uno de sus múltiples problemas- y encararlo valientemente como si fuera uno de esos patéticos miembros de la casa roja y dorada.

Retomó sus reflexiones donde las había dejado.

-Cuarto año Draco- se dijo- cuarto año

Durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts había desarrollado cierta tendencia a espiar a Potter. Se había descubierto siguiéndolo varias veces y observando lo que hacía otras, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que el mal estaba hecho, y no estaba seguro de si era tan malo. Confundido por su comportamiento, no intentó buscarle una explicación y simplemente dejó que las cosas fluyeran. Se vio preocupado por Potter durante cada maldita prueba, frustrado, hizo todo lo que pudo para fastidiarlo; al final del año se sintió aliviado pues no tendría que verlo más. Sin embargo, no contaba con que tendría más de un sueño en el que aparecía el Gryffindor. Nuevamente no trató de darle ninguna explicación y lo dejó pasar.

Al año siguiente no le fue mejor, volvió la manía de seguir al jodido Potter y espiarlo, sabía que su tarta favorita era la de melaza, además de cuantas cucharadas de azúcar y crema le ponía al café. Ignoró el problema perfectamente bien hasta que escuchó los rumores de Chang; ahí fue cuando supo que algo andaba muy mal. Convenció a Umbridge de que interrogara a Chang con _varitaserum_, que ella contaría todo. Al final no hizo falta, la amiga de Chang habló y ésta la defendió enfrente de Potter; una pelea que dejó más que feliz a Draco. El problema era ese, ¿por qué?

Llegados a ese punto no podía dejar de ignorar el detalle de que parecía estar algo _celoso. _Pero ¿celoso él? ¿de Potter?

- hagamos una pausa- pensó- ¿estoy diciendo que me gusta Potter? Tengo una lista de mil razones por las que no me puede gustar Potter:

1. No soy gay

2. Potter es feo

3. No soy gay

4. Potter es un idiota

5. Potter es un Gryffindor además de idiota

6. No soy gay

-y podría seguir así hasta año nuevo- puntualizó

Ciertamente el no era gay, de hecho no era nada. No se sentía sexualmente atraído por nadie, ni mujer ni hombre, ni animales ni nada. No tenía tiempo para tales tonterías, tampoco estaba tan desdesperado como para acostarse con medio mundo solo para satisfacer necesidades tan primitivas y poco elegantes. Y en dado caso de que llegase a enamorarse de alguien, sería de una linda, educada y elegante chica; no de un tonto, torpe y poco atractivo elfo doméstico (Potter). Ciertamente no era "tan" feo, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente atractivo como para gustarle, la persona que llegara a atraerle debía ser hermosa, como él. ¿A quién podría gustarle ese alborotado cabello negro? ¿o esos aburridos ojos verdes? ¿ese cuerpo enclenque y enfermizo? ¿Ese rostro tan poco distinguido semejante a un troll? Quizá estaba sobreactuando un poco, Potter realmente no estaba tan mal, es más, algunos incluso podrían opinar que era guapo; últimamente ya no parecía tan debilucho, y su cabello le daba un aire de rebeldía muy acorde a su actitud. Pero seguía estando muy por debajo de su categoría.

Pero lo peor era que sabía que no era verdad. Sabía que él no era así de superficial. Potter tenía muchas posibilidades de gustarle: era valiente, arrojado, leal. El jodido llamaba la atención sin necesidad de hacer uso de su nombre, Draco lo sabía bien a pesar de que se la pasaba molestándolo sobre lo contrario. No, aunque Potter no fuera "el niño que vivió" se habría ganado fama en el colegio; era digno de todas las miradas. Si Draco realmente buscara una chica elegante y educada, ya se habría enamorado de alguna Slytherin, de esas había muchas.

No, a él no le interesaban esas cosas. Ciertamente quería a alguien especial, pero no la especialidad que había mencionado antes.

-Pero, ¿acaso quiero la "especialidad" de Potter? ¿De verdad puede ser que me guste ese tipo?- se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo

-Sí,-le respondió su reflejo- muy probablemente sí. Seguramente te ha gustado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora corres riesgo de caer terrible e irremediablemente enamorado de él.

-No, no de Harry cara rajada Potter- negó el Draco real

-Debes tener cuidado- aconsejó el Draco del reflejo- debes estar alejado de él si no quieres que sus encantos te atrapen

-Por supuesto que no voy a enamorarme de él, esto es sólo un capricho adolescente, nada más

-No seas tonto- le regañó el otro Draco- hazme caso si no quieres arruinarlo todo

Dejó que su mente asumiera lo que quisiera y dejó el asunto por la paz. Con el conocimiento de que le gustaba Potter, evitó a toda costa los ojos viperinos del Lord, además de cerrar su mente cada vez que salía de su habitación; no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

-Lo que podría hacerme si lo descubriera sería terrible, y mi madre…

-Además de lo que podría hacerle a él a través de nosotros- le interrumpió el otro Draco

-¡AL diablo Potter!- le gruñó en respuesta- al diablo los sentimientos

-Sentimientos que tienes pero no quieres tener, sientes que hay un gran vacío en tu vida. Sientes que no vale la pena vivir, tu madre es la razón que te has impuesto para seguir- su reflejo se paseaba por la habitación mientras hablaba- pero el vacío sigue ahí, seguirá ahí. ¿Por qué no llenarlo de amor? Amas a tu madre, atrévete a amar aún más.

-No quiero amar a Potter, ni siquiera quiero que me guste, ¿para que necesito amarlo?

-El amor es algo que él teme, lo sabes, lo has visto. Lo desprecia porque le teme. Tú no eres como él, no eres como esa serpiente

-No soy como él-asintió Draco

Draco descubrió que el Señor Tenebroso miraba con odio las pequeñas muestras de afecto entre su madre y él, despreciaba todos los sentimientos pero sobre todo ese en particular. En algún momento se le ocurrió que le tenía miedo, y la idea persistió en su mente. Se le antojó que le tenía miedo porque sabía que no era amado, y sabía además que alguien que es amado nunca está solo; alguien que ama es capaz de cualquier cosa, capaz de enfrentarlo. Potter estaba lleno de amor y Voldemort le temía por ello, porque Potter era capaz de todo. Sin embargo, sólo eran conjeturas que le invadían la mente en sus momentos de máxima depresión, los cuales estaban acompañados de una lucidez inusual.

-Quizá sea el hecho de estar cerca de la muerte- se dijo una vez-¿Merlín también tenía sus grandes ideas mirando las cortinas o charlando con el espejo?

-Sólo tú mismo puedes decirte lo que necesitas, en la soledad puedes ser sincero- le respondió el espejo- tú no te mentirás si te ves a los ojos

-Pero no quiero saber lo que mi mente quiere decirme, lo sé pero no quiero escucharlo

-No tienes opción, aun cuando todas las voces se hayan extinguido, la de tu cabeza nunca

-¡No lo digas!- suplicó cuando una idea cruzó su mente

-únete a Potter, gana su confianza- le dijo el impasible reflejo

-jamás podré hacer que confíe en mí

-Potter es capaz de perdonarte, lo sabes. Lo que realmente te preocupa es que no quieres estar cerca de él

-Es verdad

-Ama a Potter

-Imposible

-Déjate llevar

-Moriré

-Pero morirás sin el vacío que sientes ahora

-No voy a enamorarme deliberadamente de Potter, no si puedo evitarlo

-Tienes que unirte a él, y si estás cerca de él terminarás enamorándote

-Unirme a él- se atrevió a susurrar, y el murmullo de su voz se adentró en su pecho y por primera vez en siglos, se sintió en paz.

0o0

Siento de verdad el retraso, pero ha sido una semana difícil.

Espero no haber enredado las cosas con lo del espejo, no se trata de uno mágico, y Draco no es esquizofrénico. Se trata de una metáfora, Draco está madurando pero el adolescente aún no quiere irse y dar paso al hombre, tiene 16 y tiene un gran peso encima.

Saludos

A. Winter


End file.
